Who Cares?
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: When Anne Berkeley decides to be a jerky teacher, Emma is fuming. But, of course, her husbands is to the rescue. Because he is perfect.


**So, this is my life update.**

 **The guy I like, who happens to be really hot, has a girlfriend. This is the third time. FML. Why am I cursed?**

 **The semester ends in a week, block schedule means I only have two days to up my math grade, and I have to figure out how to get my best friend's Christmas present made.**

 **Also, I have to handle this damned 50k challenge. I'm writing as often as I can, but I am still ninety nine present sure I have failed. Now, I'm stubborn as hell, and plan to put up a fight, but I'm not sure I can pull it off. I'm sorry.**

 **On top of that, I am exhausted. I passed out at six in the evening last night, woke up at eleven, and didn't get back to bed until four. Ugh!**

 **By the way, the popular girls think I'm a bitch because I'm sarcastic and a smart ass. Yet, a lot of people like me, and say I'm nice. Hmm..**

 **I repeat. Fuck. My. Life.**

 **At least I have you guys! Love you. You keep me as sane as I will ever be.**

 **This is fluff! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I will not say it in Spanish. EWW is not, at all, in any way shape or form mine. It just isn't.**

* * *

"Ugh!"

I scrubbed one of the glasses in the sink, brooding over how ridiculously annoying my teacher was. Mrs Berkeley actually had the _audacity_ to tell me I was an idiot for being married so young.

First of all, I'm twenty and in my third year of college, damn it! I didn't get married until April. And second of all, who the hell did she think she was? She was an English professor, not a love expert.

So here I was, groaning and yelling in Spanish into my empty kitchen, waiting for Jax to get home so I had someone to cuss at other than Andi. She was sick of me by the time I got home, and I had cussed for an hour on the phone.

"Em, I'm home. Woah. Who the hell killed your dog?"

My husband stood two feet away from me, in our kitchen, staring at my rolled up sleeves and pissed off expression. "Jax. I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" He gave me that normally adorable concerned expression, but maintained a safe distance. I chucked my hands in the air.

"That bitch, Berkeley!"

Anne Berkeley and I have had problems since my required year in her class began, last month in August. I was her top student, great with papers and everything else. But ever since the day she looked down at my hand and realized there was a wedding ring there, she hated me. Like, really badly.

I didn't really care at first, because the woman wasn't even fifty and had been through six, count them, six divorces. But then, she started hissing my last name and giving me hell for simplistic things my other classmates got away with.

Some call her old fashioned. I call her a bitch.

I walked past him, in front of the island where we ate breakfast, turned back to look at him, and groaned. "I hate her. I fucking hate her."

He sighed, and crossed his arms. "She's still giving you hell?"

"Vocally, in front of other students, now! The woman had the balls to tell me I'm stupid in front of _everyone_." I stressed the last part, folding my arms. "If she were any worse, she would be your mother." Jax and I didn't talk about Liana often, but she hated the fact that her son cared for me at all. Not that she could act on it, from Limbo, but she did.

"Oh, no. Em. Calm down, you're going to explode. I don't think there's anything left for you to scrub your stress out onto."

I slumped against the island, in defeat. "I know. I just, I'm pissed! Who does she think she is? She loved me until she found out we're married, and I don't get why she has it out for me, now."

He smiled, in that aggravating way that made me want to punch him and kiss him at the exact same time, and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"You know why she does this, don't you?" I almost laughed. He had never met the woman, and he sounded like he knew. But, I humored him.

"No."

"She's jealous. I mean, you said it yourself. The woman has been through what, three divorces?"

"Six." I corrected, with a small smirk. His eyes widened.

"I thought you said she was forty seven?"

"She is." I nodded. Was Mrs. Berkeley really jealous that I knew I was married to the person I would spend the rest of my life with? It wasn't so shocking.

Jax whistled. "Damn."

At that, I threw my head back, laughing so hard my sides hurt. "Yeah. Damn."

"Anyway. She's jealous because she knows we're happier than she has ever been, and we aren't making the mistakes she did. So, don't let her get to you. She's just old and bitter." He brushed back a strand of my hair, and I inhaled hard.

Damn. Four years and he could still do that? Not fair.

"You know, you have a point. She is old and bitter. Who the hell cares what she thinks? She isn't the first person to call us dumb, and she won't be the last. I don't care." I smiled, wide, and kissed him. He brought an arm around my waist, and rested a hand on my cheek. I ran my hands through his hair, making sure to mess it up as much as possible, and pulled him flush against me.

We stood there, for what felt like twenty years but still wasn't enough, making out in our kitchen like we were high schoolers again. Eventually, I cursed my lungs, and pulled away from him, arms around his neck, a smile on both our faces.

"I love you. You really are the best husband ever, you know that, right?" I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear me. He chuckled, and pecked my lips.

"Only because I have the best wife in the world."

I giggled, and kissed him again.

School has been a bitch to us. It was six pm, and we usually never saw each other until it was late and we were too tired to do more than sleep. I missed this making out in the kitchen. I missed dragging him off to my apartment well after midnight and sleeping in on Sundays.

In that moment, I realized for the first time in weeks, it was a reasonable hour and neither of us were tired.

Why the fuck were we in the kitchen?

I pulled away, again, and gave him _the look_. "It's still early."

I swear, watching his eyes light up when I said that was the most adorable thing ever. "Why are we in here?"

I started walking us toward our room, laughing all the way. "Don't know. Don't care." I kissed him, hard, and started to fumble with the door handle.

Berkeley who?

* * *

 **Ha. That last line though. Perfect!**

 **I love you guys! 2018 is right around the damn corner! Ahh! I'm not ready!**

 **Mmpkayy. I'll stop now. Please review. All feedback, excluding that of the douchebag variety, is appreciated. I love you.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
